


For a Steady Heart

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Nadalandia [1]
Category: Tierra de Nada (Insanejournal RPG)
Genre: F/F, Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths





	For a Steady Heart

Morgana despierta en silencio: hace muchos años que sus visiones sobre Camelot terminaron, para bien o para mal, en algo que trata de no pensar demasiado, no cuándo ha vivido más en medio de la Nada de lo que lo hizo en Albion o en cualquier otra parte. 

A veces, en algunos eventos, todavía llega a poder ver algo de lo que va a ocurrir, y busca ayudar a la población cuándo eso pasa. A veces todavía llega a tener pesadillas de lo que pudo haber sido su vida, de las cosas que han pasado, de la gente que ha perdido. Pero el tiempo también ha ayudado a asentar algunos de esos miedos. Sus lecciones con los niños de Nadalandia. Los amigos que se han quedado. Fuego.

Fuego, quién sigue siendo insomne, aún con su cabello ahora mayormente plata en lugar de un atardecer, quién se levanta lo más silenciosa que puede, sólo preocupándose por cubrirla nuevamente. Morgana se permite - y les permite - la ilusión de que Fuego no se ha dado cuenta de que está despierta, aunque tras casi cuarenta años que llevan juntas la sensación de Fuego en su mente son una conversación entera. La gente que no las conoce a veces las mira confundidas, cuándo una responde en voz alta de repente, cuando ninguna de las dos notó que no habían dicho nada. 

Los pensamientos de Fuego son una melodía en su cabeza mientras las dos ordenan su día por venir, lo que tienen que hacer, personas que ver mientras Morgana pregunta si todavía tienen lavanda para té, Fuego preguntándole si quiere el último pastelillo para desayunar. Morgana sólo se levanta cuándo siente la incomodidad en Fuego: sus manos, algún día tan ágiles, ahora con principios de artritis que el frío entumece.

Morgana se levanta, agarrando su chal, deteniéndose un momento frente al espejo para amarrarse el cabello (también con más hebras plateadas que negras estos días) antes de alcanzar por sus lociones. 

"No es necesario, querida." murmura Fuego en su mente, dulce como miel, y Morgana manda un resoplido en su mente que hace que Fuego ría en voz alta, saliendo de la habitación.

Fuego la mira con una sonrisa, arrugas en sus ojos, en la comisura de sus labios, el mismo amor con el que la ha visto todos los días desde que eran solamente adolescentes, pero Fuego estira sus manos hacia ella. Morgana las toma, alzándolas para besarlas, llevándola a que se sienten frente a la chimenea para que pueda frotar la loción contra su piel.


End file.
